Hasta la muerte
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: Universo Alterno/ Kunzite y Sailor Venus nos mostraran un pequeño vistazo a su romance prohibido. /Contenido erótico, Milenio del Plata, drama, mucho drama. One-shot.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon no son míos. Solo los uso para sufrir yo misma y hacer sufrir a los demás.

.

Kunzite/Sailor Venus

.

" **Hasta la muerte"**

 **Yuki Lunar**

.

.

Cada vez que acompañaba a su princesa a la Tierra para ver a su amado, Sailor Venus podía sentir una gran sensación de ansiedad, nervios, conmoción. Sentía un terrible hormigueó en su estómago, y cuando tenían que hacerlo de manera ilegal, ella se ponía peor. Iba de un lado a otro, daba ordenes a los gritos, contestaba cosas que no le preguntaban, y siempre se sonrojaba.

La hora de dormir de los reyes habían llegado —no había día o noche, solo se guiaban por un horario—, y ella al asegurarse de eso, con complicidad de Sailor Júpiter —y porque ninguna de sus compañeras quería ayudar, pero simplemente cuando esto pasaba, ninguna hablaba.

—¡Vamos princesa!— entró la rubia venusiana a la habitación de la princesa.

Ésta ya estaba lista, se destapó de la cama y se miró a un espejo enorme de su habitación para arreglar algo de su cabello, su guardiana miraba hacia la puerta, mientras Júpiter hacía de campana. Tironeó del brazo de su princesa, ella estaba demasiada apurada para salir de ahí y con el miedo latente de que alguien del reino se diese cuenta enseguida.

—Serenity, en el camino te arreglo, pero tenemos que irnos ya — Venus susurraba en tonos de regaño y casi a los gritos. Su princesa asintió mirándola.

—Estoy despeinada, ¿cómo me verá Endimión?

—Él te ve bien, vamos — refutó la rubia. Y se concentró cerrando los ojos.

La cabellera castaña de Júpiter se asomó por la puerta acompañando su bello rostro para mirarlas.

—No tarden mucho, por favor —les suplicó, éstas dos la habían dejado tranquila diciéndole que sí, y desaparecieron saliendo por la ventana dejando una estela de colores naranja y rosa.

.

.

Al llegar a una parte trasera del castillo terrestre, las chicas al principio se asustaron y Venus se puso en guardia. Las desconcertó la luz de la luna, los ruidos de las chicharras y los grillos. Había un clima caluroso, pero corría bastante aire.

—Venus, soy yo — se escuchó por lo bajo la gruesa voz de un hombre, detrás de un arbusto. Ella enfocó su vista, su princesa estaba detrás de ella, casi respirándole en la nuca—. Soy yo, vengan.

Una larga cabellera plateada acompañó a un hombre alto enfundado en una capa blanca mientras caminaba hacia ellas, era muy llamativo en contraste al paisaje vigoroso de fondo. Sailor Venus respiró tranquila al darse cuenta que era el líder de los Shitenno, se relajo a tal punto que se volteó con algo de desgano a ver a su princesa.

—Serenity, es Kunzite, el líder de los guardianes de Endimión —la tranquilizó y la tomó de los brazos, luego le arregló algunos mechones para pasarlos por detrás de su oreja —. Tienes tres horas lunares, ¿lo sabes, no? —la princesa asintió—. Sí Júpiter me llama, nos iremos sin chistar. No queremos problemas con tu madre.

—Está claro Venus — ella le sonrió sonrojada y estiró su cuello para mirar por detrás de su guardiana, conectando su mirada con la seria de Kunzite. La rubia se volteó también a verlo.

—Está en el vivero —señaló hacía la izquierda—. Trata de ser lo más cautelosa posible, allí no va nadie, pero un ruido y las echaran.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

La princesa agradeció con una pequeña inclinación, y Kunzite reverenció, la muchacha iba a decirle algo más pero Venus la apuró para que se fuera, y en un instante ella desapareció de la vista de estos dos. Cuando la perdieron de vista, Sailor Venus se abalanzó a abrazar al hombre, dejándolo sin reacción, y luego él le correspondió. La acunó del rostro y la besó lentamente en los labios. Un beso cauteloso, sentido, melifluamente. Y la rubia trató de profundizar más ese encuentro secreto y clandestino.

Él se separó para mirarla y la tomó de la mano para llevársela hacía otro sitio más íntimo, alegando que sus príncipes siempre se tardaban, y ella le dio la razón. Llegaron hasta otro vivero, algo más pequeño, pero oscuro y sin vigilancia.

—Acá estamos bien — Kunzite la entró y cerró la puerta envidriada. Había unos estantes con algunas alegrías del hogar allí —. ¿Estás bien Venus? — le preguntó él tiernamente.

Ella le sonrió con los ojos iluminados.

—Sí, te extrañé demasiado, y cada día se me hace difícil no extrañarte — y ésta vez fue ella quién se puso en puntitas de pie para volver a besarlo.

Kunzite rodeó la cintura de la rubia y la apretó hacia su cuerpo, la llevó contra ese estante que estaba bastante oculto.

—Yo también a ti te extrañé —dijo entre sus labios el peli plata y la siguió besando.

Acarició su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo estremecer a la diosa venusiana, jadeando un poco ante el contacto físico de éste. Desde que sus príncipes comenzaron a andar en secreto, ellos dos habían comenzado a hablar como los lideres que eran de sus respectivos grupos, la idea era llevarse lo mejor posible, ya que los Shitenno no le daban el buen visto a la princesa lunar, pues había una regla entre la Tierra y la Luna: estaba prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos. Endimión estaba comprometido con Beryl, y Serenity se había enamorado perdidamente del príncipe.

A Kunzite le costaba mucho entablar conversación, pero poco a poco supieron llevar bien su relación. Cada tantos días, la princesa bajaba con ella. Y se había empezado generar una onda muy linda y cercana entre ellos. El general era muy serio y Venus siempre intentaba socializar con él. Llego a cierto punto, en que él hombre empezó a verla con otros ojos, Sailor Venus le parecía muy atractiva, no podía dudar que era la mismísima descendiente de la diosa del amor y la belleza.

La situación era dulce, apasionada, ardiente, intensa. Querían disfrutar el escaso tiempo que ellos tenían. El hombre volvió a separarse y le dio una tierna sonrisa a la rubia que la cautivo.

—Cuando mi master se case con la princesa, me gustaría que tú… —él se arrodillo y sacó una cajita blanca, la muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca para contener el grito de emoción —, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo, Venus? —él abrió la cajita y había un anillo de oro blanco con una diminuta piedra del mismo nombre que el susodicho.

—Sí claro que acepto Kunzite — respondió ella por impulso —, pero… ¿no tendremos problemas, verdad?

Él dudo un poco entonces con lo que le había dicho su amada.

—Sí Endimión se casa con Serenity, no lo tendremos — él le acarició suavemente el flequillo de costado, sacó el anillo de la cajita y tomó la mano izquierda de la muchacha para ponérselo.

Ella lo miró fascinada, intrigada, emocionada y algunas lagrimas la traicionaron entonces.

—Es el regalo más hermoso que me has hecho — Venus dejo de mirar el anillo y se colgó de su cuello para darle otro beso más profundo, un beso amoroso, tranquilizante y ansioso, desesperado y atolondrado. Un beso exigente. Un beso que le pedía que nunca se alejase de ella. Kunzite pasó una mano por la mejilla de la rubia para volver hablar.

—Sé que tus votos de castidad te impiden hacerlo, pero de la única manera en que se puede producir, es con la unión de ellos dos, los dos serviremos para ellos y para nosotros.

Ella asintió nuevamente y volvió a besarlo. La noche se prestaba para hacer el amor, con la luna de testigo silencioso, aunque estuviese prohibido, no tenían siquiera la noción del tiempo absoluto, pero pronto sus ropas estaban tiradas por ahí, los vidrios del vivero empañados, la joven guardiana a horcajadas encima de él, mientras que el guardián se deleitaba con el _petit_ cuerpo de la diosa. Hicieron el amor con desesperación, con amor, con lujuria y pasión. La exigencia iba cada vez en aumento para poder llegar juntos al punto de placer.

Luego ella se acostó en el pecho de él dándole pequeños besos, Kunzite la abrazaba fuertemente mientras la tapaba con la capa. Venus dibujaba círculos en la piel del peliplateado.

—Te extrañaré — apenas pudo formular la rubia haciendo algo de puchero, él le sonrió y le clavó un beso en los labios, luego paso su dedo índice por donde la había besado.

—Y yo a ti, pero cada vez falta menos— el hombre acarició el cabello de su amada, la única luz que los enfocaba era la de la luna, y ella se acostó a su lado para contemplarla.

—Cada vez que vengo aquí, la luna se ve preciosa.

—Realmente, tengo que admitir, que su brillo es cálido y da paz — agregó él.

—¡Venuuuus!— se escuchó por las afueras.

—General —la voz de Endimión se hizo sentir por los jardines.

Aquellos amantes clandestinos chistaron sus lenguas, lanzando algunos improperios e intentaron ponerse la ropa lo más rápido posible, incluso sus cabellos se habían arreglado. Antes de salir de ahí, Kunzite besó inesperadamente a su compañera.

—Te prometo que te amaré por siempre — susurró nuevamente en sus labios, apoyando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos.

—Yo también lo haré Kunzite, pase lo que pase —fue lo último que ella declaro, para luego salir de allí.

No se había dado cuenta que llevaba el anillo en la mano hasta que su princesa le preguntó y le inventó cualquier cosa.

.

.

Aquella guerra estaba apunto de desatarse, y solo hubo tiempo para verla a ella antes de que Beryl atacase la Luna. Kunzite apareció sorpresivamente ante la diosa venusiana en un pasillo mientras todos corrían y se metieron a una habitación, sin importar que todo se estuviese desmoronando a pedazos.

—Por favor, resguárdate Venus, estás en peligro—él la tomó de las manos, y en su rostro se notaba la tristeza.

—Quédate conmigo Kunzite, resiste conmigo, por favor — suplicó ella.

Él desvió la mirada y soltó lentamente sus manos para darle la espalda, algo que le extraño a la sailor.

—No puedo — él habló serio, y la guardiana sintió que se le cerraba la garganta—. Mi master y mis compañeros me necesitan en la Tierra —se volteó a verla y se sintió lastimado al verla así—. No puedo dejarlos morir. Les prometí volver Venus. Tú ven conmigo.

—Mi corazón esta con la princesa — la muchacha se deshizo por dentro, pero se enorgullecía a pesar de todo—. Yo tampoco puedo dejar morir a mis compañeras y a Serenity. Me necesitan — Venus señaló hacia la puerta.

Él no cambió su seriedad, y se odio demasiado por ser tan seco con ella, miró la mano izquierda de la rubia y ahí estaba, ese anillo lleno de promesas y anhelos… palabras vacías que solo quedarían en la nada porque así tenía que ser por mucho que se amasen, se debían a sus príncipes.

—Entonces, estamos en guerra — solo pudo decir en un hilo de voz Kunzite pero se recompuso enseguida —. Te amo, pero ahora eres mi enemiga, Venus.

Ella sabía que eso era así y lo tenía asumido. Su corazón latió rápidamente, sintiendo el vello de su nuca erizarse ante los sentimientos encontrados y negativos que sentía en ese instante. Sin detenerse, una lagrima se deslizo desde su ojo derecho cayendo por su barbilla.

—Yo a ti te amo, para siempre, aunque seamos enemigos.

Kunzite no se quería acercar, porque sabía que si hacía eso, se perdería él mismo, y tenía que estar lucido para luchar. Solo respiro hondo, reprimiendo todo su cariño hacia esa mujer que también lo amaba.

—Será un adiós entonces —y sin darle un mínimo de tiempo, desapareció fugazmente delante de ella. Haciéndola estallar en lágrimas.

Unos momentos después, Venus moriría atravesada por la espada de Kunzite, al mismo tiempo que él moriría por un rayo fulminante de su amada, para caer juntos y finalmente, ascender a otro plano astral, tomados de la mano, hasta su siguiente vida.

.

.

¡No me odien! Sí fue dramático, lo sé, tienen permiso para tirarme una verdulería entera si quieren.

Si les gusta, quizá por ahí, meta un epílogo, pero no lo prometo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 **Yuki Lunar.**


End file.
